


Морской змей

by WinterStoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:03:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: Чарли пропал без вести. Драко идет его искать.(Подразумевалось, что рассказ будет отправлен на один из конкурсов. Но потом передумалось. По условиям в тексте должны содержаться слова: Ньёрд, трагическая случайность, Рейкьявик, охотиться, море. Подавляющее большинство из них там, и правда, содержится).
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Морской змей

***

Драко не нужно было смотреть в окно, он и так отлично себе представлял, что увидит: серые рваные облака, серо-стальное море, белую пену на гребнях низких волн, серо-коричневые скалы и белых-белых чаек. Он уже тихо ненавидел чаек — их смеющиеся крики мгновенно сменялись базарной бранью, чтобы тут же перейти в тоскливый плач. Последнего было больше, потому Малфой и не мог их терпеть — хотелось выйти и кричать, кричать, как они. Звать и понимать, что без толку, безнадежно, но всё равно...

Он вздохнул, потянулся и сел, чувствуя, как болит спина и ноют плечи: за шесть дней в Мерлином забытом рыбацком поселении под Хайи Драко находился и натаскался тяжестей сверх меры. От просоленного швартовочного каната до сих пор ныли руки, хотя содранную кожу залечил сразу же. Сам дурак — в следующий раз не будет хвататься за что ни попадя без перчаток, Эльвар был прав.

Капитан Стурлусон вообще во всем был прав: в своей северной, неторопливой уверенности, в суровых окриках, в приказном тоне. И Драко злился, орал, молчал, прожигал взглядом, игнорировал, срывал злость резко и несдержанно. Он выплескивал гнев и страх, он учился если не быть полезным в открытом море, то хотя бы не мешать. Он терпел, понимая умом, что собрать команду, снарядить корабль и выйти в море на неделю или больше просто так не получится — нужна подготовка. Да и погода издевалась: штормовые ветры налетали порывами, яростно трепали Брейда-фьорд, разгоняли и разбивали о волнорез пугающе шумную массу воды, чтобы через три-четыре часа улететь дальше, в Атлантику.

Драко прошлепал босыми ногами в ванную, открыл кран и плеснул холодной водой в лицо. Обычное маггловское зеркало молчало и правильно делало: слегка воспаленные от солёного ветра веки, сетка сосудов в глазах и почти дюймовая борода. Капитан Эльвар настаивал, что лучше отрастить её сейчас, чем потом в море мучиться от зуда и воспалений, да и теплее. Так что вид у Малфоя был совсем не аристократичный. Хотя Стурлусон и смеялся: вот теперь настоящий викинг, сразу видно северную кровь. Может и так, кто ж теперь скажет, как выглядели его предки-норманны?

Вернувшись в комнату, он посмотрел на далекий флагшток у порта: синее с красным и белыми крестами полотнище исландского флага всё сильнее трепыхалось на ветру. Значит, опять штормовое предупреждение будет. Впрочем, теперь уже это не играет никакой роли: вчера Эльвар просто, словно о каких-то обыденных вещах, вроде закупки продовольствия, снаряжения или изменениях в маршруте сообщил, что послезавтра они выйдут в море. При любой погоде. А потому завтра свободный день: по традиции моряки проводили его дома, с семьями. У Драко не было семьи здесь, и не с кем было проводить время. От искреннего предложения погостить у самого Стурлусона он отказался — уж лучше метаться, как тигр в клетке по крошечному домику, который снял на время своего тут пребывания, чем насильно создавать вид покоя и радушия, дабы не портить хорошим людям настроение.

Он оделся, поставил на плиту чайник и стоял рядом, смотрел, как танцуют голубые язычки пламени над конфоркой. Снаружи по стене бил черный провод, раскачиваемый всё усиливающимся ветром. И Драко казалось, что кто-то живой глухо и монотонно стучит в стену. Но это было бы слишком хорошо для правды.

Растворимый кофе был хоть и недешевым, но довольно поганым на вкус. Правда, Драко и не думал жаловаться — в море и не к такому нужно будет привыкнуть, там деликатесов не будет. Впрочем, вопреки расхожему мнению о капризности, Малфой любил простую еду. Хотя полуфабрикаты, щедро закупленные Стурлусоном, всё равно пугали — потом замучаешься лечить гастрит.

Да Мордред с ним, с гастритом! Главное, чтобы «потом» было.

Сполоснув чашку, он поставил её в мойку и вернулся в кровать. Это был первый свободный день за прошедшие две с половиной недели. С того момента, как он узнал о пропаже экспедиции, он не останавливался ни на минуту. Бросил всё и кинулся в Министерство, вытряс душу из начальника Отдела магических перемещений, который только руками разводил — срочные портключи выдавались только аврорам и Министру лично, а так — ждать, как всем, от двух до одиннадцати рабочих дней. Тогда Малфой только рыкнул и понесся в Аврорат: он был уверен, что глава Аврората поможет быстрее и охотнее Министра Шеклбота. Так и вышло. На безнадежное: «Малфой, нашли обломки судна и тела троих моряков. Все признаны погибшими», Драко сказал только одно: «Я найду его, Поттер. Найду и притащу обратно». Черт его знает, что там шрамоголовый понял и чему поверил, но кивнул и пошел вместе с Малфоем. Через десять минут Драко был счастливым обладателем портключа в Рейкьявик, которым тут же и воспользовался.

«Исландский Магический Альтинг» только звучало весомо, на самом деле и здание, и количество народа сильно уступало Министерству Магии Великобритании. Но бюрократы везде бюрократы — Драко ещё раз выслушал насчет гибели экспедиции и закрытии официальных поисково-спасательных работ. Дойдя до самого Председателя, он опять не услышал ничего нового, кроме тихого, по-человечески сочувствующего совета на прощание: «Если только вы сами наберете команду и выйдете в море, мистер Малфой, это не запрещено. Но сейчас мало кто согласится — сезон ловли, сами понимаете. Правда вот, есть в Хайи небольшая община — там, в основном, маги или сквибы...»

В Хайи Драко был уже через день, добравшись исключительно маггловским способом, ибо другого тут не существовало. Он готов был перевернуть сонный поселок с ног на голову, чтобы найти корабль и команду, но тут удача ему улыбнулась — Эльвар Стурлусон сам вышел на него и сам предложил помощь. В той экспедиции, как оказалось, пропал без вести его племянник. Так и начались сборы, стоившие Малфою огромных денег, но сейчас он не думал об этом, вполне серьезно готовый выгрести из сейфов всё, до последнего кната если понадобится. Впрочем, ни капитан, ни команда не «грели» руки на этом походе, понимая, зачем они выходят в море и тратясь только на самое необходимое.

В команде было минимум человек, а потому понятия «лишних рук» не существовало: Драко пришлось под чутким руководством Стурлусона осваиваться на корабле. Несколько раз он выходил в море вместе с рыбаками, работал, как все, уставал вдесятеро больше, но утром поднимался и снова шел в порт — если он сотрет о просоленные канаты руки до кости, то так тому и быть, лишь бы найти.

И вот сейчас день отдыха. Организм, уже по самые уши пропитанный Восстанавливающим зельем, тихо радовался спокойным часам. Но разве задержку объяснишь сердцу, которое сжималось от страха или предвкушения на каждый стук в стену, на каждый гудок в порту или каждый силуэт на дороге? Ожидание — страшная пытка, хуже — только неизвестность. Драко получал сполна и того, и другого.

Единственная книга на английском на маленькой полке в комнате оказалась сборником скандинавских мифов и сказок. Спать не хотелось совсем, а отвлечься хоть чем-то было необходимо.

На первой попавшейся странице, открытой Драко наугад, оказалась слишком романтичная и чересчур цветистая иллюстрация — плечистый, рыжий, улыбчивый гигант стоял по пояс в воде, закидывая огромную сеть в море, над его головой кружили белоснежные чайки, а сбоку был пририсован крошечный кораблик — боевой драккар викингов.

«Ньёрд представляет ветер и морскую стихию, но, как и другие ваны, прежде всего, является богом плодородия...»*

Чарли тоже любил ветер и море. И не важно какое — южное, северное, лишь бы простор до горизонта, да воздуха побольше, словно, как и гиганту на картинке, ему тоже не хватало пространства. Он мог часами сидеть на берегу и смотреть на волны. И улыбаться, по-мальчишески открыто и восторженно, когда холодные брызги оседали на лице. Тогда в уголках глаз собирались лучики морщинок, и в уголках губ появлялись складочки от улыбки. Сам Драко к морю был равнодушен и даже уставал от него через несколько дней, но всё окупалось присутствием рядом Чарли. Зарыться пальцами в жесткую огненную шевелюру, уткнуться носом в висок и дышать теплым чистым запахом уже соленой теплой кожи. Малфой никогда не признавался, насколько такие моменты были дороги для него самого, а Чарли и говорить ничего не нужно было — про него по глазам всё ясно.

«Ноатун — корабельный —  
одиннадцатый, где Ньёрд  
уладил себе палаты,  
нет в нем изъяна,  
он князь человеков  
и в храмах высоких правит».**

«Князь» и «правит» — всё это не про Чарли совсем. Но изъянов в нем, и правда, почти не было, это все чувствовали. Где бы он ни был, куда бы ни приехал, Чарли везде находил общий язык с любым человеком. Изъясняясь только на английском и полуматерном румынском, он ухитрялся разговаривать и понимать испанцев, греков, французов... Не тех, конечно, к которым привык Драко — с титулами, гербами, родословными и воспитанием. А простых смертных из крошечных провинциальных баров и таверн, которые ели, пили, пели, любили и вообще жили так, словно завтра последний день мира, тот самый скандинавский Рагнарёк. Но то ж завтра!

И Драко тоже с аппетитом ел незамысловатую еду, забывая про собственную мнительность в отношении чистоты посуды и свежести ингредиентов. Пил терпкое вино, граппу или чачу и тоже не пьянел. Смеялся открыто, не сдерживаясь, и утомленно опирался на крепкое плечо Чарли, который не прерывая разговора с очередным знакомым, обнимал его одной рукой, прижимая к себе крепче. Драко даже не думал смущаться или отстраняться, замечая всё понимающие чужие взгляды, брошенные на них: видимо, рядом с этим рыжим здоровяком всем хотелось любить жизнь и принимать её, какая есть. А может просто понимали, что добродушный, широкий душой, веселый Чарли вовсе не наивный простачок. У простачков не бывает рук, покрытых шрамами, и цепкого взгляда, который видит любую мелочь, и, уж конечно, простачки пьянеют быстро, а Уизли пил и только посмеивался, когда кто-нибудь вызывался его перепить. Чарли не спорил и не соревновался, он просто жил...

Он и сейчас жив, только нужно его найти. Только найти.

Драко стиснул зубы, стараясь отвлечься от воспоминаний, и снова вернулся к книге.

«Все обитатели Асгарда собрались у огромных ворот, готовясь приветствовать невесту Фрейра. И тут появилась девушка-великанша, но не Герд. И была она с ног до головы закована в броню.  
— Я Скади, — сказала она, — дочь Тьяцци. Мой отец принял смерть от обитателей Асгарда. Я требую возмещения.  
— Какого возмещения ты хочешь, дева? — спросил Один, улыбаясь при виде девушки-великанши, так смело явившейся в Асгард.  
— Мужа из вашего племени, как у Герд. И по моему выбору.  
Все расхохотались над словами Скади. Потом Один проговорил, смеясь:  
— Мы позволим тебе выбрать у нас мужа, но ты должна выбрать его по ступням.  
— Я согласна, — сказала Скади, не сводя очей с Бальдра, самого прекрасного из всех обитателей Асгарда».***

Драко, конечно, мужа себе не требовал, но смешков наслушался, да и не в меньшей степени дело было в отце, хотя и сам... Но Люциус, хоть и был жив, но болен и не у дел после войны. Поэтому «тот самый Малфой» привык и уже, практически, внимания не обращал на косые взгляды, сплетни и прочую ерунду. Он видел цель и шел к ней, а остальное могло и подождать. В том числе и зубы шутников.

То, что жизнь тесно переплетется с драконами, стало для Малфоя неожиданностью, впрочем, вполне закономерной: политикой он не интересовался, да и не полез бы ни за какие коврижки в это болото, а зарабатывать деньги и репутацию необходимо, если он хотел, чтобы род не угас и мог гордо жить дальше. Попробовав себя в разном деле, Драко постепенно пришел к драконам: оказалось, что заповедников всего два, а заказов от Гильдии Зельеваров у них на годы вперед — не справляются. Вот Малфой и додумался, что можно же расширить бизнес, только нужно для начала досконально изучить специфику. В Азию ехать не хотелось, Румыния и ближе, и климат привычнее.

Да, посмеивались над ним первое время постоянно: мол, какую райскую птицу в заповедник занесло. Не зло, но зубоскалили, смотрели снисходительно. И только Чарли Уизли помалкивал. Малфой подсознательно ждал подвоха от одного из этой семейки, но так и не дождался, привык со временем и уже не принимал в штыки.

Через год он выкупил часть заповедника, потом ещё часть и ещё. И теперь контрольный пакет был у Малфоев. Территорию расширили, завезли новых питомцев, открылась научная лаборатория. А у Драко был Чарли. Или у Чарли Драко? Несущественная в их случае разница. И поначалу всё было хорошо, а жизнь казалась прекрасной — Фортуна снова повернулась к Малфоям лицом. Ну, кто бы сомневался?

«Великанше завязали глаза, и асы и ваны уселись вокруг нее. Переходя от одного к другому, она каждому клала руки на ступни и наконец, добралась до того, у кого ступни были настолько красивые, что у нее не возникло сомнений, что это Бальдр. Она встала и сказала:  
— Вот тот, кого Скади выбирает себе в мужья.  
Тут асы и ваны расхохотались еще громче, сняли у нее с глаз повязку, и Скади узрела... нет, не Бальдра Прекрасного, а Ньёрда, отца Фрейра. Но чем дольше Скади всматривалась в Ньёрда, тем больше она радовалась своему выбору, ибо Ньёрд был силен и благороден обликом.  
Эта пара, Ньёрд и Скади, сперва отправилась жить в прибрежный чертог Ньёрда, но крики морских чаек слишком рано будили Скади по утрам, и она увлекла мужа на вершину горы, где чувствовала себя гораздо лучше. Ньёрд же тосковал по шуму прибоя. Так с горы к морю и обратно путешествовали Скади и Ньёрд».

Так оно и было: как он вдруг оказался в уизлиевской постели, Драко не мог объяснить. Он-то всегда думал, что предпочитает более... изящный тип. А тут обнимал широченные плечи, всматривался в орехово-карие глаза, руками водил по смешным бесчисленным веснушкам, вцеплялся в буйную гриву рыжих волос, губами повторял контуры вытатуированного на плече дракона и ему всё нравилось! Да что там нравилось — сам не заметил, как влюбился. А когда понял, то не стал бегать ни от себя, ни от Чарли — принял, как есть.

Уизли был не тем, о ком он мечтал, но оказался лучше любой бесплотной мечты. Он не делал ничего особенного, но Драко чувствовал себя иначе, более живым и счастливым, когда находился рядом. А ещё постоянно удивлялся, открывая для себя Чарли заново: понемногу, по мелочам, но тот оказался вовсе не необразованным увальнем. Внешность была крайне обманчива, хотя, если честно, то и внешне рыжий выглядел... отлично. Просто застарелая малфоевская неприязнь к его семейству, да ещё отсутствие опыта близкого общения с такими людьми. Драко никогда, ни на мгновение не пожалел, даже если и ворчал иногда, когда они выбирались на пару дней или неделю вдвоем: привычный к комфортному отдыху по высшему разряду, Малфой позволял себе немного покапризничать, если Чарли снова утаскивал его жить в маленькие деревушки или городки у моря. Впрочем, Уизли не отказывался и от больших городов, от Альп, от престижных курортов Центральной Европы или охотничьих домиков в лесах Баварии.

«Некоторое время Ньёрд и Скади, которые были олицетворением лета и зимы, кочевали таким образом: жена проводила три коротких летних месяца у моря, а муж неохотно оставался с ней в Трюмхейме в течение долгих девяти зимних месяцев. Признав, однако, что их привязанности никогда не совпадут, они решили расстаться навсегда и возвратились в свои дома, где каждый продолжил заниматься своим любимым делом».

Потом и у них прошла эйфория первой страсти. Дело было не только в выборе места отдыха — они сами были разными, из разной жизни. И эти отличия стали то и дело сталкивать их лбами. То, что казалось Драко важным, было несущественным для Чарли, а то, что любил тот, оставляло Малфоя равнодушным. И если раньше встречи украдкой были им не в тягость, но теперь грузом висели на шеях — прятаться тяжело, даже если ты очень этого хочешь, даже если в заповеднике всё прекрасно понимают и не осуждают, но делают вид, что всё отлично и ничего не случилось.

Их взгляды на жизнь, на поступки, на мысли, их принципы обнаружили вдруг между собой столько различий, а степень упрямства столько схожести, что ссоры следовали одна за другой. Кричать оба умели, но не любили. Малфой шипел, презрительно выплевывая обиду, по привычке стараясь уколоть побольнее, отчего сам потом и страдал. А Чарли вдруг потухал, разочарованно говорил фразу или две и уходил бродить, пока не уляжется внутри волна раздражения. Конечно, мирились, старались забыть, подстроиться. Потом всё снова...

И лишь однажды они не стали ругаться или настаивать каждый на своем. Но это был их самый серьезный и, наверное, самый короткий разговор. Драко приехал от родителей и что-то такое сказал про наследников и нетерпеливо ждущих Люциуса с Нарциссой, которые стали проявлять неуместную активность в поиске подходящей невесты для сына. По обыкновению, Чарли не стал громко и долго выяснять их общие будущие перспективы, а просто и ясно дал понять, что у женатого Драко Малфоя не будет любовника. По крайней мере, не он, не Уизли.

Драко всё понимал и не хотел никакой «милой, образованной, чистокровной девушки», а о наследниках думал в очень отдаленной перспективе. Но неужели Чарли не мог понять, что кроме любви существует ещё и долг? Что это у Уизли семеро по лавкам — там и без одного замечательного драконолога есть кому внуков нарожать, а Малфой один. И он тоже очень любит своих родителей, как и Чарли своих. Последнее, чего хотел в этой жизни Драко — это чтобы его заставляли выбирать между любовью и долгом, перетягивая его жизнь, как канат. Ему казалось, что любовь важнее, и можно потерпеть такие... побочные эффекты, как жена, например. Он и так доверился Чарли, открылся, как ни перед кем другим никогда в жизни! Разве этого мало?..

Но Драко ничего не ответил: если Чарли не хочет его понять, значит, не так сильно любит. Всем известная формула: один любит, другой позволяет себя любить. Только вот очень больно оказалось проверять верность прописных истин на собственной шкуре.

Теперь они отдалялись, Малфой чувствовал, но пока ещё делали вид, что всё по-прежнему. Любили друг друга не менее жарко, но уже отчаянно. А потом эта экспедиция...

«Всего полгода, Драко. Это уникальная возможность!»

Малфою хотелось спросить: «А как же я?», но он сдерживался и прятался за сугубо практичными вопросами:

«Это уйма денег! И нет никаких доказательств существования левиафанов, кроме старых хроник! Ты же драконолог, зачем тебе искать морского змея?»

«Он тоже дракон, только морской, — отнекивался Чарли. — А деньги не будут проблемой: нам грант выделили, да ещё спонсоры найдутся. Сам подумай — это ж какие открытия, если найдем! Где открытия, там и прибыль».

В конце концов, они разругались в пух и прах. Чарли бросил на прощание только «Вернусь и всё решим» и ушел.

А через два месяца сообщили о крушении исследовательского судна у берегов Исландии, и жизнь Драко остановилась.

***

Шторм не утихал ни на минуту, измотав всю команду настолько, что двигались на чистейшем упрямстве и автомате. Эльвар тягуче-яростно матерился на исландском, уже больше суток не отходя от штурвала. Корабль трещал, скрипел, подвывал натруженными машинами, и казалось, что вот сейчас он лопнет, как скорлупа ореха, и Драко получит уникальную возможность наблюдать левиафана, (который дракон, только морской), в естественной среде. Не факт, что доживет и не захлебнется раньше, но чем черт не шутит?

Небо давно перемешалось с морем в адской машинке, в которой их крутило и мотало из стороны в сторону уже много часов. Часть команды, не раздеваясь, спала в кают-компании, служившей и кухней, и гостиной, а теперь ещё и спальней. Их тоже изрядно мотало, словно безвольных кукол, привязанных к диванам ремнями и какими-то веревками, но смертельная усталость не позволяла устроиться комфортнее — лишь бы поспать хотя бы как-то.

Лишнее освещение во внутренних помещениях убрали, зато по мачтам и борту иллюминация светила в полную силу, а мощный прожектор над капитанской рубкой освещал чудовищные по величине волны, в которые корабль то и дело нырял носом. Драко предпочитал не смотреть туда. Он вообще предпочитал не выходить: во-первых, моряк из него никакой, только мешаться, а во-вторых, Стурлусон обязал его готовить кофе и бутерброды для себя и команды. Первые пару часов бешеной качки Малфой был уверен, что это задание уж точно невыполнимое, но сейчас уже пообвыкся. Взглянул на часы: смена через семнадцать минут. Подобной точности он не удивлялся, давно поняв, сколько значат эти две минуты для полуживого от изнеможения организма.

Хорошо, что иллюминаторы задраили заранее: он не смог бы смотреть на грозное штормовое море. Не боялся, нет: палочка была надежно закреплена на предплечье. Вытащить — секундное дело, а аппарировать обратно в поселок он пока мог — не так далеко ушли. Так что кораблекрушения он не боялся, опасался — было дело. Но где-то там, за угольно-черными валами мог быть Чарли. Он точно был там! И как... Нет, Драко не хотел даже думать об этом!

Он разбудил смену, те выпили кофе и сжевали сэндвичи, не падая при такой качке только чудом, и ушли. Через минуту ввалились те, кто дежурил на палубе, и Драко пришлось помогать им добираться до диванов, пристегивать и на карачках отползать к кухонному отсеку, привязывая себя у плиты.

Малфой тоже устал, время слилось в одну пунктирную линию, без делений на часы или сутки, только на отрезки в семнадцать минут. Драко заправлял кофеварку, доставал хлеб, раскладывал сыр, ветчину, заливал всё соусом (даже не смотрел каким — то ли майонез, то ли кетчуп, но ребятам было абсолютно все равно, ибо вкуса еды они давно не чувствовали), отстегивался, полз будить смену, те уходили, приходили новые и опять всё по кругу. Мысли о Чарли, сменялись мыслями о шторме, о морских змеях. Драко искренне надеялся, что последних затошнит на дне до смерти, их тушки выкинет на берег и он, Малфой, сможет их от души попинать за всё «хорошее».

Момент удара Драко не отследил, только рвануло его чуть сильнее, и ремень, которым он был пристегнут к железной скобе, впился в бока, не давая дышать. Малфой обернулся, увидел открывшуюся дверь каюты, в проеме которой мелькнули тучи и молния. Осознание, что это бортовой крен, причем слишком сильный, пришло сразу. Драко выхватил палочку, разрезал на себе ремень, ухватившись на скобу свободной рукой, и закрывая голову от падающей посуды, вылетевшей из укреплений. Ничего лучше, чем «Акцио» в голову не пришло, но сработало — веревки со всё ещё спящей смены прилетели в руку спутанным комком. Кинув следом широким жестом «Энервейт», искренне надеясь, что хоть кто-то проснется, а лучше все сразу, Драко стал подниматься на ноги — нужно было ползти в сторону двери. Аппарировать он всегда успеет. Сзади послышались ругательства, кто-то что-то крикнул, металлически зазвенели потревоженные миски, упавшие со стола.

Уже на палубе стало ясно, что корабль нарвался на скалу и лежит теперь на боку, крепко засев проломленным бортом на каменном крючке. Из тех, кто оставался на палубе, было видно только двоих, и Драко надеялся, что просто видит не всё. Из капитанской рубки выползал Эльвар, лицо которого было всё в крови — кажется, сломал нос и рассек бровь. Стурлусон поднял голову, увидел Малфоя и кивнул — живы. Пробираясь по стенке, Драко держался двумя руками за выступы, ручки люков и дверей, зажав палочку зубами так крепко, что сам не был уверен, сможет ли потом разжать челюсти.

— Шторм идет на убыль! — прокричал подобравшийся к нему Эльвар. — Нужно только переждать! Механик задраил поврежденный отсек — ко дну не пойдем.

Драко кивал, показывая, что слышит и не паникует.

— Не аппарируй! Только при необходимости, понял? — Эльвар рукавом размазал кровь по лицу, пытаясь увидеть хоть что-то. — Стихия!

Это тоже было более чем понятно: в такую бурю аппарировать можно только в крайнем случае. Даже вооруженные магией, они не имели больших преимуществ перед природой.

На задранном вверх борту, куда волны теперь долетали, но не так мощно, собрались все, кто выжил. Пропавших насчиталось трое. Вцепившись во что попало и друг в друга, раскачивались, утирали мокрые лица, отплевывались от соленой горечи морской воды. Холода пока не ощущали, хотя одежда промокла — такую стихию мало что выдержит. Они ждали, когда уймется шторм и дождались, хотя сказать, сколько прошло времени не смог бы ни один из них. Почти теряя сознание, спотыкаясь уже не от качки, перебрались на низкий борт и вгляделись: в серых утренних сумерках, постепенно заполняющихся туманом, был виден остров с высокой скалой и даже какой-то зеленью на ней. Камень, на который напоролся их корабль, на поверку оказался куском этой самой скалы, в своё время, судя по всему, отколовшийся или размытый ветрами и волнами от основного массива. Можно было считать, что им повезло — ещё бы чуть-чуть, и выкинуло на берег, разбив о камни. А так просто застряли, не потеряв устойчивости.

Спустили на воду шлюпку, погрузили аварийный плот, кое-как добрались до суши и побрели под защиту скал. Там плот быстро надулся, превращаясь в палатку, и они завалились в неё спать. Малфой махнул палочкой, высушивая себя и своих спутников, те благодарно что-то промычали и уже через мгновение спали почти мертвым сном. Впрочем, слава Мерлину, не мертвым в прямом смысле этого слова!

У Драко не было сил заползти вместе со всеми, и спать он не мог — переволновался, испугался и так устал, что сон забыл к нему дорогу. Он сел прямо на гальку, прислонившись к дутой стенке плота, и смотрел, как бледный кругляш солнца поднимается выше и выше, а туман становится всё гуще и гуще. Видно, кто-то очень настойчиво не хотел, чтобы он нашел Чарли. А может, и правда, уже некого было искать...

В полудреме, всё-таки выцарапавшей себе право добраться до его измученного мозга, он увидел в тумане силуэт — широкий, плечистый. «Ньёрд? Сам хозяин моря явился за нашими душами? Теперь вечный пир в Валгалле?»

Почему-то у бога был совершенно изможденный вид, огненно-рыжая бородища и карие глаза, полные слез. Это всё Драко успел разглядеть, когда, спотыкаясь и почти падая, тот подбежал к нему, рухнул на колени, обхватив лицо Малфоя руками, и нечленораздельно подвывая.

— Ты похож на моего Чарли, Ньёрд, — улыбнулся Драко, закрыл глаза и то ли заснул, то ли потерял сознание.

***

Драко ни разу не представлял себе, как они встретятся. Знал только, что нужно найти, и он обязательно это сделает, а потом будет всё хорошо.

«Всё хорошо» началось с тяжелого пробуждения в палатке. В горло словно песка насыпали, дыхание было горячим, и все кости в теле мечтали стать тряпочными, чтобы можно было их скрутить, как выжатое белье, и как следует встряхнуть. Он оказался раздет и тщательно завернут в колючее шерстяное одеяло с их корабля. Выпутавшись из кокона, надев штаны, свитер и куртку, Малфой даже не удивился их наличию: видно, команда достала с поврежденного судна всё самое необходимое, пока он спал. Да по сути, Драко вообще не думал ни о чем, кроме одного — он видел Чарли или ему показалось?

Но Чарли был: сидел у костра, переговаривался с другими моряками, негромко смеялся, то и дело оглаживая слегка кучерявую бороду. Шевелюра отросла ещё больше, а сам Уизли похудел, потому смотрелся как иллюстрация к «Робинзону Крузо».

Драко очень хотелось подойти, руками ощупать, поверить, что не сказка, не бред, а вполне реальный Чарли. Но тот опередил: заметил, встал, кинулся навстречу, сграбастал в охапку. Знакомо пахло теплой соленой кожей, и Малфой почувствовал, что от мгновенно накатившего облегчения щиплет глаза, а в горле встал комок и нос совсем не дышит. Ему хотелось зацеловать Чарли до головокружения, отругать, дать как следует по улыбающейся роже, чтобы больше не смел, никогда, даже не думал... Драко просто вцепился в него мертвой хваткой, чтобы не отпускать. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока любое море, и тем паче океан, не окажутся от них в добрых сотнях миль. Никакие научные открытия, авантюрные экспедиции или азартные охоты не стоят этого. Если одному конкретному драконологу приспичит найти новые виды, то полоумная Лавгуд всегда к его услугам — пойдет в лесу морщерогих кизляков искать. С палаткой, комфортом и Драко в качестве сопровождения!

Судя по всему, он всё это сказал вслух, потому как Чарли смеялся уже в голос и только крепче обнимал, шепотом заверяя, что теперь он и сам никуда, ни ногой. Да и незачем уже.

Потом был ужин, и Драко узнал, что проспал почти сутки, что из их команды одного так и не нашли, а из команды с корабля Чарли выжили пятеро, но один умер от травмы головы уже на острове, один был в тяжелом состоянии после открытого перелома ноги, да и остальным досталось сильно. Эльвар успел послать патронуса в поселок, а Уизли одолжил у спящего Драко палочку — его сломалась и годилась только поджечь что-нибудь, — и тоже отправил патронуса, но уже в Рейкьявик. Значит, завтра или послезавтра их найдут и заберут на землю. А в том, что обе команды оказались на этом жалком клочке суши, не было ничего мистического: из-за частых в этом году штормов поверхностные течения поменяли свой курс. Малфой и Стурлусон, решившие пройти для начала поисков по маршруту экспедиции, попались в ту же ловушку, что и корабль Чарли. Им просто больше повезло — судно не сорвалось со скалистого крючка, не унеслось в море и не затонуло. Теперь у них достаточно воды, не дождевой и не бережно собираемого в брезентовую растяжку конденсата от утреннего тумана, а которую перетащили с камбуза; сухие одеяла, сухпайки, аптечка, и этого более чем хватит до прихода спасателей.

Заболевший, трясущийся от озноба Драко был напичкан лекарствами, напоен горячим чаем, но уходить в палатку отказался — всего лишь простуда, в Хайи примет Бодроперцового и будет как новенький. А тут Чарли, рядом... Уизли только головой покачал, принес одеяло и заставил завернуться в него.

— Ты теперь точно на норманна похож, — он оглаживал Драко ладонью по лицу и, улыбаясь, смотрел в глаза. — Человек с севера...

— А ты типичный англосакс. Хотя таких и среди викингов хватало. Как тебе: Чарли Рыжий? — усмехнулся Малфой.

— Тогда тебе самое имя Драко Удачливый, — гнусаво хохотнул Эльвар, усевшийся рядом. — Я думал, что это мой последний день, а глянь-ка! Тебя бы с драккара не отпускали — викинги крепко верили в удачу.

Так, за разговорами, за делами они и пережидали время. Чарли и Драко ни разу ещё не оставались наедине, но это было пока не нужно им обоим: чувства переполняли, не давая оформить их в слова. Всё потом.

Но утром, очень-очень рано, когда на горизонте рассвет показался только намеком, Чарли разбудил Драко, вывел из палатки и, молча, повел в сторону от лагеря. Они забрались на скалу и Уизли, всё так же молча, показал на море. От недавних штормов не осталось следа, волны перекатывались мягко, чуть шурша галькой у кромки берега. Туман ещё держался над самой водой, но уже рваный, клочковатый, словно истлевшее полотно. Сначала Драко подумал, что показалось, но потом спина мелькнула ещё раз, и ещё, блестя зеленовато-лазоревой чешуёй.

— Там пологое дно, и они приходят сюда на рассвете на несколько минут — чешутся, наверное, линька. Видишь, какая шкура блестящая? Но-овенькая.

Хотя Драко и не мог видеть его лица, поскольку прижимался спиной к крепкой теплой груди, но по голосу было понятно, что Чарли счастливо улыбается.

— Нашел всё-таки своих драконов, — хмыкнул Малфой.

— Морских змеев. И это он меня нашел, один, вполне конкретный змей, — сухие уизлиевские губы слегка окарябали кожу шеи поцелуем.

— Я же говорил, тебе от меня не сбежать. Что Малфоям в руки попало, то там и останется, — Драко вздохнул, завороженный игрой огромных гладких спин над поверхностью. — Только если сам захочешь уйти.

— Э, нет! У любого дракона вырвать что-либо, что он посчитал своим, невозможно по определению. Это я тебе как драконолог заявляю, — тон Чарли мгновенно стал серьезным. — У меня тут было очень много времени подумать. И хотел я только одного — вернуться к тебе. Какая к морским змеям гордость? Мы уже и так приноровились...

— А вот об этом можешь забыть, — рассмеялся Малфой, почти сразу закашлявшись. — Уверен, теперь о нас только ленивый не знает.

Чарли развернул его к себе лицом и с тревогой и ожиданием смотрел в глаза.

— Для начала я поднял на уши спасателей, чтобы получить карту твоего маршрута и план их поисков — должен же я был знать, где именно нужно искать дальше. Потом дошел до Поттера, выбивая из Министерства портключ. Потом тут пошуровал в Альтинге. Довел письмами отца до белого каления, получая доступ ко всем фамильным сейфам... Не думаю, что все решат, что дело в моем врожденном человеколюбии, альтруизме и геройстве, сам понимаешь. По крайней мере, родители и Потти догадались о наших отношениях, в этом я уверен. Надеюсь только, и твои, и мои успокоились за это время и убьют не сразу.

— Но...

— Потом, Чарли, всё потом, ладно? — Драко ткнулся лицом в растянутый ворот его свитера.

После всего пережитого, Малфой устал, как набегавшийся крупп. Позже он подумает и над покупкой этого скалистого участка суши, и над строительством временных жилищ, и над портключом отсюда до Хайи, чтобы больше ни ногой ни на какую палубу, Мерлин упаси! А то скоро начнется нашествие магозоологов, журналистов, а всем нужно где-то жить, как-то приезжать, да ещё лаборатория... Малфоевское подсознание уже щелкало костяшками счётов, примерно прикидывая затраты. Но сам Драко не задумывался пока о конкретике. Он нашел своего Ньёрда, он вполне вытерпит крики чаек, йодистый запах моря и даже выучит ломающий язык исландский, но отдавать Чарли, расходиться из-за каких-то мелочей, Драко намерен не был. Скади была слишком глупой богиней, променявшей самое важное, — любовь, — на удобство и комфорт. Среди Малфоев таких дураков отродясь не было: комфорт, ведь, дело наживное.

А потом он уже вообще ни о чем не думал, даже на диковинных левиафанов наплевал с высокой скалы, потому что Чарли целовал бережно, но крепко. Потому каждый нашел своего морского змея, и теперь оставалось жить. Просто жить...

**Author's Note:**

> * Материал Википедии  
> ** Старшая Эдда. Речи Гримнира. Перевод В. Тихомирова  
> *** Здесь и далее — материалы сайта «Мир скандинавской мифологии».


End file.
